Ojos Rojos
by joya blanca
Summary: Si conocieras al amor de tu vida antes de saber ¿quien eres en realidad? ¿que harias? Es el pregunta que se hiso la hija de Rogue y Gambit... y la respuesta de ella fue ¡ir tras el! (gambit x rogue) (francis barton x oc) (james x torunn)
1. Capitulo 1 La extraña chica de ojosrojos

Ojos Rojos

Next avengers ni marvel me pertenecen

Capitulo 1 La extraña chica de ojos rojos.

En medio de la devastada New York una chica de unos 9 años de cabello castaño con dos mechones de cabello blanco tenia un sueño...

* * *

Flash back

En el sueño ella era pequeña, muy pequeña ...

-MAMÀAAAAAA

Lloraba desconsolada , tratando de huir de un lado a otro, hasta que una explosión la aturdió, casi dejándola ciega.

-¿mami?

-¿estas bien querida? ...¡Roberto déjate de hacerte el boludo y ven ayudame?

Ella no entendía nada, sintió como una mujer de acento argentino la levantaba...

Pasaron horas hasta que la niña al fin recobro el conocimiento...Se encontraba en un destartalado hotel.

-¿donde estoy?

-tranquila, estas a salvo.

Un hombre de acento chileno atendía sus heridas, mientras la mujer argentina le traía algo de comer.

-¿sabes quien sos vos?

-no...no lo se.

Cerro los ojos sin importar cuanto tratara, no podía recordar , siendo reconfortada por el hombre.

-tranquila...todo estará bien.

El la abrazo hasta que se calmo.

\- vamos a reunirnos con otros sobrevivientes mutantes de New Orleans.

La mujer se acercó a limpiarle las lagrimas a la bebe de 3 años.

-¿ustedes son de por aquí?

-no querida, mi marido y yo estábamos de vacaciones...

regresando del flash back

* * *

-el maldito sueño de nuevo.

La chica de mala gana se levanto, Maria Y Roberto habían muerto , ¿su grupo? el mismo destino.

-de nuevo cucarachas para el desayuno.

Desde que andaba por su cuenta , se había movido hacia el centro de New york ahora opacado por la vibrante ultra city.

-puaj...puf...mejor no morir de hambre.

Ella dejo la comodidad de de su refugio , pero primero se coloco su gorro y unas gafas oscuras.

Aprendió rápido, que su apariencia a algunas personas le asustan. Además de que demasiada luz le irritaban los ojos.

Caminando (como siempre con cuidado), se movió entre las ruinas, todo tranquilo.

-¡maldición!

Como siempre la calma no es eterna, unos robots la siguieron, haciendo que ella saliera volando por los aires.

Cayendo dios sabe donde.

-mi fin.

Las naves estaban apuntándole, hasta que unas flechas cayeron creando humo.

-hola hermosa, ¿lista para irte?

Un chico (como de su edad )usando una capucha. apareció ofreciéndole la mano, mientras ella aún seguía en el piso.

-¡tendría que estar loca para decir que no!

El soltó una sonrisa sarcástica, la cargo y con una segunda flecha (con cuerda) ambos se elevaron hasta un lugar seguro.

-¿estas...¿como tus heridas sanaron?

Sus heridas estaban completamente sanas, mucho mejor que antes.

-no lo se, solo pasa.

-aja.

-¿estas solo?

-estoy con mi papá...se me perdió...¿y tu?

-nop, sola.

-mmm...tengo un grupo...OK...no es mió es de mi viejo...¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-mmmm.

El era sincero...no sabia ¿como lo sabia? pero lo sabia...su mamá Maria lo llamaba "Empatia" o algo por el estilo. Ella siempre le dijo que también era empatica pero en comparación la de Maria era más fuerte.

-ok.

-¡genial!...up...lo ciento, me llamo Francis...(el le estiro la mano)...Francis Barton.

-Isabel Gálvez.

Ella contesto el saludo, Francis se quito la capucha dejando ver a un atractivo niño moreno de ojos negros y cabello blanco.

-basta de formalidades, andando...llegaremos en 5 minutos al refugio de papá.

Esos 5 minutos se convirtieron en semanas. Lentamente se volvieron cercanos, muy cercanos.

A pesar de su juventud, Francis e Isabel comenzaron a sentir algo...Ellos lo sabían.

Hasta que un día.

Estaban en su refugio, Francis le estaba enseñando a usar el arco.

-tienes que tomarlo así.

-a ver.

-así no.

Cuando el le tomo las manos para corregir su postura, ella le robo un beso.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados.

-ahora sabes lo que siento.

-si vamos a ser novios, tengo que verte sin la gorra y los lentes.

La oji rojo sonrió feliz (algo nerviosa además de asustada, también con algo de timidez), algo (no sabia que) le decía que el la aceptaría.

-ok...solo si me das otro beso.

-como quieras, ladrona de besos.

Ellos se estaban a punto de volver a besar...

-¿Francis?

-¿papá?

El moreno corrió al escuchar la voz de su padre. Dejándola sola y sin saber ¿que hacer?

No estaba preparada para esto, ¿debía ir con ellos?, ¿debía esperar a que Francis la presente o debería tomar la iniciativa?

-vah...¿que eres Isabel?, ¿humano o gallina?

Dándose animo, solo alcanzo a dar 2 pasos.

-¿Claire? ¿Claire LeBeau?

Al darse la vuelta un extraño hombre azul estaba mirándola.

-¡dios misericordioso al fin te encontré!

-¿quien...

El tipo la tomo , de un parpadeo pasaron de un lugar en ruinas a una sala en perfecto estado.

-...eres?

-se que estarás muy confundida Claire...

-Isabel.

-¿que?

-Mi Nombre es Isabel.

El tipo parecía algo confundido , otro hombre con cara de camionero apareció detrás de el.

-yo me encargo Kurt, tu ve a avisarles.

El tipo desapareció, Isabel retrocedió asustada.

-no te asustes somos mutantes como tu...no vamos a lastimarte.

El tipo se agacho para que ella pudiera mirarlo directo a los ojos...Quitándole las gafas y el gorro.

-Puedes llamarme Logan o Wolverine, soy amigo de tus padres.

-mi...glup...mis padres?

Mientras el movía la cabeza afirmativamente...ella quería gritar, vomitar, llorar, etc., etc., etc.

-no hay que ser síquico para saber que estas perturbada, ¿quieres la historia ahora o después?

-ahora.

-Ok...hace tiempo un tipo estupido invento a Ultron , convirtiendo nuestro mundo en cenizas...muchos héroes y villanos murieron...nosotros que había estado en varios futuros estábamos más preparados o por lo menos eso creíamos...

-¿futuros?

-larga historia...solo logramos salir con ayuda del profesor X: tus padres, hermanos, cíclope junto a su esposa Emma, kurt Wagner ...

-¿quien?

-¿duende? ¿ **Nightcrawler?**

-me doy.

-En fin...El tipo que acaba de desaparecer...mi hija y yo además de los que pudimos salvar...Aseguramos este lado del mundo lo mejor que pudimos, luego tratamos de ayudar al otro lado pero era imposible...solo podíamos resguardarnos y aguantar todo lo que podíamos.

-¿y yo?

-tu estabas en una guardería cuando comenzó el ataque, durante años te creímos muerta hasta que Emma logro localizarte...tuvimos que esperar hasta que fuera seguro para irte a buscar.


	2. Capitulo 2 Regresando a donde pertenece

Capitulo 2 Regresando a donde pertenece.

-¿y yo?

-tu estabas en una guardería cuando comenzó el ataque, durante años te creímos muerta hasta que Emma logro localizarte...tuvimos que esperar hasta que fuera seguro para irte a buscar.

Antes que ella lograra racionalizar todo, se escucho que la muerta se abrió.

Una escultural mujer de ojos verdes y cabello como el de ella la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Claire?...¿hijita?

La mujer estaba acompañada por un hombre de gabardina con ojos como los de ella.

-Claire Chèrie (querida)...soy yo _pére_ .(papá)

Ambos la abrazaron , la niña no sabia que sentir...estaba en medio de un lugar extraño, en un día que ella no pidió.

-se que estás confundida Chèrie... te aseguro que es real.

-¿eres empatico?

El le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente, mientras la mujer lloraba abrazada a ella...La niña levanto una ceja.

-no me contestaste.

Al ver la misma cara de enojo que pone Rogue en su niña, no le quedo de otra...

-es mi por así decirlo "encanto hipnótico"...te lo explicare en mi lecho de muerte.

Unos Preadolescentes (vivas imágenes de los adultos que abrazaban a Claire) miraban de reojo por la puerta.

-C mon , vengan a saludar a su petite soeur (hermanita menor)

Los chicos se acercaron, mientras la oji verde se secaba las lagrimas.

-Ellos son Olivier y Rebecca Raven LeBeau ,tus hermanos mayores.

Ahora eran estos los que la abrazan.

La cabeza de Claire , Isabel o como quiera llamarse daba vueltas.

En tan solo 24 horas Paso de ser Isabel Gálvez, huérfana mutante o Claire Geneviève LeBeau, hija menor de los x- men :Gambit y Rogue.

* * *

Años después.

Claire estaba tomando Desayuno junto a Rebecca , cuando leyó por Internet.

-Chèrie ¿que te pasa?

-deja de usar términos franceses, sabes que no los entiendo.

-es Cajun.

-como sea.

Claire no salía de su expectación al leer el articulo..."GANAMOS LA GUERRA, ultron fue destruido por 5 valerosos jóvenes, cuya imagen tomamos vía satélite..."

-es el... (susurro)...esta vivo.

Casi tirándole el cereal a su hermana encima, salio corriendo del comedor , Chocando con Olivier LeBeau o Olivier Raven como le dicen sus amigos..

-¡hey cuidado por donde pisas!

Ella siguió su camino sin disculparse.

-_ ¿_Qui volent vers elle sera à son maximum? (¿a ella que mosca le pico?)

Su otra hermana se levanto de hombros, comiendo una tostada.

-ni idea.

La joven LeBeau corrió lo más que le daban las piernas, hasta el dormitorio de sus padre. Abriendo la puerta de golpe...

-¡MAMÀ, PAPÀ QUIERO IR AQUI!

Sus padres que estaban tratando de tener una "segunda luna de miel", la miraron enojados.

\- ¡cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es _pére!_

_-como sea, ¿me van a dejar ir si o no?_

_-después hablamos, cierra la puerta ._

_Acatando la orden de su madre cerro la puerta._

* * *

_Días después la 3ª en la línea de sucesión del gremio de Ladrones, recibió un rotundo no..._

_-¿por que?_

_Ann o Anna Marie LeBeau trataba de explicar su posición a su hija , mientras su marido practicaba lanzando cartas con energía cinética _

_-Ginny eso ya lo hablamos...Iras al Instituto Jean Grey aquí en Tokio...como tus hermanos._

_-pero mamá..._

_-sin peros jovencita, es por tu bien._

_Tratando de buscar apoyó, miro a su progenitor..._

_-papá...papá..._

_Gambit siguió practicando como si nada._

_\- pére?_

_El castaño guardo la carta que estaba a punto de lanzar._

_-dime Claire petit?_

_-¿me dejas ir a la Academia de Vengadores?_

_-lo voy a pensar._

_-¡Remy!...ya lo hablamos... dijimos que ira al Instituto Jean Grey si o si._

_La chica se fue cabizbaja (además de molesta) ._

_-Rata de Pantano, ¿por que siempre me toca a mi hacer el papel de ogro?_

_Por respuesta, Remy LeBeau (quien fumaba un cigarrillo) solo se limito a sonreír y levantar los hombros ante la cara de purgante de su esposa._

* * *

_Ante la respuesta de la Matriarca de la familia a ella no le quedo más remedio que..._

_-¡¿Que haces aquí?!_

¡Meterse entre las cosas de Rina Logan! (hija de Wolverine/Electra), que fue mandada a la recién reinaugurada Academia de vengadores.

\- Ja ¿creíste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?

-tus papás te van a querer matar.

-lo dudo.

-estas muerta amiga, muyyyyyyyyy muerta.

-aja.

-tus papás te van a matar...eso si Olie no llega aquí primero...

-¿donde me inscribo?

Rina levanto una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

-yep...muerta...padres asesinos...olie...mmm...creo que es allí donde una se inscribe.

La Srta. Logan se cubrió la cara dando un suspiro.

-hay Clai , no tienes remedio.

-¿vas a venir o voy a tener que arrastrarte?

-estas loca...más loca que una cabra.

Gracias a la intervención de Charles Xavier, Sus padres a regañadientes la terminaron inscribiendo ahí.

* * *

Olivier y Rebecca LeBeau si existen en Earth 41001 Pero Claire es invento mió.

Rina Logan si existe en earth 982 .

Lo de encanto hipnótico, no lo invente si quieren saber ¿que es? busque Gambit o Remy LeBeau Earth 616


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdos

Capitulo 3 Recuerdos

La molesta Sureña a pesar de la conversación con el Profesor aun no comprendía ¿por que claire se había fugado de ese modo?

-tal vez por amor.

Emma Summers se acercó a la molesta madre que trataba de pasar el mal rato, en la barra del bar de la Nueva Mansión X.

-yo creía que era Gambit el fanático del whisky ...¡solo te falta ponerte a fumar!

-¡Pudrete Emma, no estoy de humor!

La rubia se sentó al lado de la castaña con mechones blancos...Como si la otra mujer no estuviera ahí, saco una botella de vodka sirviéndose un trago.

-¿que haces aquí?...se nota en un millón de años luz, que no te importa.

-no es que realmente me importe...(dijo dando un sorbo)...pero mi hija sale con tu hijo, somos casi consuegras...además soy la esposa del líder de los x-men.

-ejem...3ª , después del Profesor y Wolverine.

-no será así siempre...(dio otro sorbo)...retomando el tema...¿que opina tu esposo de todo el asunto?

-dice que la deje ser...¡QUE LA DEJE SER!...¡¿que mierda esta pensando esa rata de pantano?!...¡su hija se va al otro lado del mundo y al "padre del año" solo se le ocurre esa estupidez!

-¿ya se te olvido cuando tu y Remy se conocieron?

La mutante sureña, paro un momento de protestar para poder recordar mejor..

* * *

.

Flash Back

Allí estaba Rogue de 18 años, en un bar de mala muerte de Nueva Orleáns, tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

-¡¿por que Pu$$$$$$$$$$$ tuve que ser así?!

Miraba su anillo de casada...¡perdón!...divorciada.

Lo que comenzó como un cuento termino como película de terror...

Ella conoció un tipo llamado magneto (Erik lehnsherr), que la acepto tal cual era. Con quien se caso...¿luna de miel?...fácil con manos, guantes y algo de ingenio se pudo pasar bien. Luego el le propuso tener un hijo por fertilización artificial...lo llamaron Magnus lehnsherr

A pesar de que sus 3 hijastros nunca la quisieron, eran felices...hasta que...

-fue un accidente...un accidente.

Ella accidentalmente toco al bebe...lo más suave que le grito Erik fue ¡ASESINA!.

Ahora su vida era un infierno peor de lo que era antes de conocer a Magneto.

-¡ya basta!

Decidida se tomo al seco su trago, saliendo del bar ...(sin notar que alguien la estaba viendo)

Estaban en medio del festival, todo el mundo tenia los ojos puestos en el mardi gras , nadie noto a la chica que estaba en el borde del edificio más alto de la ciudad.

-ya todo termino.

Ella cerro los ojos , dejándose caer...

-uf...por poco y te pierdo Chèrie.

¡Ni en sus sueños más locos se le habría pasado por la cabeza!...un tipo de ojos demoníacos rojo con negro la estaba sosteniendo de un pie.

-¡suéltame!

\- ¿Qu'est-ce que la libération? cette fille est folle (¿que la suelte ? esta chica esta demente)

Anna Marie no entendió ni una palabra , mientras el extraño chico francés la jalaba hasta dentro del balcon.

-¡este dia es el más freak de mi vida!...¡salvada por un francés en Nueva Orleáns.

-es Cajun.

-¿que?

-Soy Cajun no Francés.

El trato de secar las lagrimas de su rostro, pero ella lo detuvo.

-no deberías...estoy maldita.

-no entiendo.

Rogue no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, se saco un guante dándole un toquecito a la cara , provocando que el cajun se desmayara.

-¿entiendes ahora?

Tan fría como la noche, siguió su camino...casi creyó escuchar "te encontrare" , antes de tomar la escalera para bajar.

Años después: ahora con 20años, después de dejar temporalmente en coma a Carol Danvers, después de ser "hija" de mystica y de pasar de villana a X-men...

-¡ALARMA INTRUSO!...¡ALARMA INTRUSO!

-¡JUSTO CUANDO LOGRE DORMIRME!

Rouge solo logro dormir 5 min. tomo sus guantes, yéndose volando a donde se activo la alarma...

-no es tu día de suert...

Ambos no cabían en su asombro.

-¡TU!...(gritaron apuntándose al unísono)

Los chicos que lo acompañaban lo sacudieron..

-¡C mon Gambit! ...¡debemos irnos!

Gambit despabilo y salio corriendo junto a su grupo...Rogue lo persiguió siendo bloqueada por el baston Bo del cajun.

-no recuerdo que pudieras volar Chèrie.

La mutante era fuerte pero el mutante tenia experiencia en combate...Usando la energía cinética acumulada en su bastón, provocó un pequeño temblor en la mansión.

-charlaremos otro día...por cierto..(le guiño un ojo)...me llamo Remy LeBeau. au revoir

Lanzo una de sus cartas para romper una cañería, inundando de humo.

-¡RATA DE PANTANOOOOO!

Cuando el resto de los X-men al fin llegaron, se dieron cuenta que les habían robado...

regresando del flash back

* * *

-Un pañuelo regalado por la reina Isabel II al Profesor.

-Deja de leerme la mente.

-bah, soy síquica ¿lo olvidaste? ...además te recuerdo que yo no era una X men en esos tiempos.

La oji verde se tapo la cara un momento.

-fue uno de los días más estresantes de mi vida.

-yeah...pero gracias a eso, obtuviste más de lo que esperabas.

* * *

Flash Back

Los años siguientes no fueron un "cuento de hadas", de algún modo el cajun termino siendo un x men.

Siempre cerca de ella, irritándola, hablándole en un acento que no entendía, haciéndole ojitos .Pasaron por cosas horribles, terribles además del hecho que jamás podrían tocarse.

Fue hasta que un día el profesor logro que los poderes de la castaña maduraran , era extraño muy extraño poder tocarse pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron...

Fue hasta que un día la paz llego y...

\- amour...¿te sientes bien?

-solo es mi estomago...(se contuvo para no vomitar)...esta maldita infección estomacal, que no se me a querido pasar.

Gambit parecía...¿nervioso?...parecía que quiso sacar algo de su gabardina pero se arrepintió.

-peut-être pas le bon moment pour demander (tal vez no sea buen momento para preguntar)

-Remy, después de todo lo que hemos pasado sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

El castaño parecía algo confundido...dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas le pregunto...

-¿desde cuando me entiendes?

-llevo años escuchándote.

Ella lo conocía bien, sabia que eso no era lo que quería preguntar...Trato de tranquilizarlo acariciando su rostro..

\- Chèrie , ¿has pensado que vas a hacer ahora que los X men ya no son necesarios?

Ana Marie no lo había pensado, desde que los Avengers lograron vencer a Ultron el mundo se volvió un lugar pacifico, la gente ya no le temía a los mutantes y muchos x men se estaban mudando de la mansión para hacer sus vidas...

-no...a decir verdad, nunca imagine que este día llegaría.

-pues yo si...regresare a Nueva Orleáns...

El le tomo las manos...

-...contigo.

-¿que...

El le coloco un dedo sobre los labios...se hincó para sacar un anillo.

\- ¿Veux-tu m'épouser? (¿quieres casarte conmigo?)

Lo más probable era que el anillo fuera robado, ¡a ella no le importo!, estaba a punto de dar el si cuando..

-mmm...ajan...puaj.

Las arcadas no la dejaron...termino vomitando detrás de un maseta del jardín de la mansión.

-tomare eso como un si.

-Rata de...mmmm.

Con todo y el mal aliento...recibió un beso del cajun.

Meses después tuvieron a un niño Idéntico a Remy . Y como se preocuparon de dar prioridad a la llegada bebe, la boda fue al año siguiente...

Fue una bellísima ceremonia en la mansión del gremio de Ladrones : La familia completa de Remy y ex x men asistieron.

**En la recepción tocaron la canción **BLEEDING LOVE de leona Lewis (muy apropiado para la historia de los novios)

Jean-Luc mientras bailaba con su nueva nuera, no pudo evitar notar que la delgada novia no se sentía bien...

Regresando del flash back

* * *

-5 horas después diste a luz a Rebecca.

-y me gane un espacio en el programa "no sabia que estaba embarazada".

-si lo recuerdo...(dio un ultimo sorbo a su vodka)...dijiste que ya no querías tener más hijos, gambit te dijo que se haría la vasectomía..¿donde fue que te enteraste que esperabas a Claire?

-En medio de un huracán ja ja ja...ha...ahora me parece tragicómico.

-ok...debo enjuagarme la boca, si Scott huele alcohol en mi aliento, va a armar un escándalo.

La rubia dejo a la castaña con mechones blancos pensando...

-tal vez Remy tenia razón por dejarla ser.

La mujer en sus 40 sintió unas manos que se fijaban a su cintura

\- clair que je (claro que la tengo)

-¿hasta cuanto escuchaste?

-¿vienes a la cama?

La Sra. LeBeau le criticaría por haberla espiado, pero ahora no.


	4. Capitulo 4: Despertando de la borrachera

Capitulo 4: Despertando de la borrachera

La vida de Francis Barton Morse nunca a sido fácil...

Comenzando por su madre que no sabe si esta viva o no , su padre que falleció horriblemente y lo dejo guiando a los sobrevivientes...

claro por que el era "el ultimo vengador en la tierra"

-AAA...mi cabeza.

Pues el "ultimo vengador", con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era el único y bueno historia antigua...

-¿que chu$$$$$?

Todo le daba vueltas (no era la primera vez que se despertaba con resaca), no estaba en el refugio donde normalmente duerme o en su habitación del quinjet.

-vamos barton...piensa, piensa.

Debajo de las sabanas sentía algo durmiendo abrazado a el.

A el sinceramente no lo importaba lo que fuera (por que había probado de ambos lados) , sin embargo debía asegurarse...

Con el tacto verifico que "eso" era femenino, de pecho plano pero femenino.

-¡dios de los arqueros protégeme!...ojala no sea torunn o james me mata...glup...¡que diablos estoy diciendo!...thor de seguro baja del cielo a rostisarme el trasero.

Pensó en quitar las sabanas pero prefirió recordar primero lo que paso.

-ok, hawkeye concéntrate.

* * *

Flash Back

Habían pasado 2 o...3 meses desde que el hijo de$$$$ de ultron ya no estaba.

-no creo que deberíamos estar aquí.

Azari miraba preocupado la situación, después de que el dictador metálico ya no estaba , el otro lado se acordó que existían y lo primero en llegar a Ultra city fueron las cantinas.

-relax...¿no fuiste tu quien dijo que" desearía conocer algo del mundo real" ? ¡pues aquí esta!

Hawkeye sonrió sarcástico, desde hace tiempo que deseaba festejar y¡ lo haría en grande!

-no estoy seguro.

-¡vamos!.¡esto es genial!...¡será divertido!

-hey pym...OH diablos.

Pym como siempre el más entusiasta, fue el primero en sentarse, Francis lo siguió, mientras torunn y james se miraron.

\- si ya estamos aquí.

-yeah...no creo que Odin, tenga leyes en contra de esto.

Ellos también se sentaron, con el príncipe de wakanda siguiéndolos a regañadientes.

Barton pidió 5 cervezas, que llegaron heladas a sus manos.

-ok...(levanto su cerveza)...¡POR ULTRON QUE NO ESTA Y QUE JAMAS VUELVA!

-¡Y QUE JAMAS VUELVA! (dijeron al unísono, bebiendo al seco)

-¡esta será una noche que jamás olvidaremos!

-sin duda, sobretodo yo.

Eso de que Rogers era capas de recordar perfectamente cuando estuvo a punto de caerse a los 2 años en el laboratorio de Stark, el halcón comenzaba a creerlo...

a veces el soldado le daba miedo.

Las cervezas iban y venían , solo hawkeye , pantera negra y pym parecía afectarles, al pelirrojo junto a la rubia lo tomaban como si bebieran agua.

-¿adivina quien soy?

Con los ojos tapados el arquero sonrió, sabia perfectamente de ¿quien era esa voz?..

Rina su novia (bueno primero era de James hasta que Francis se la quito, ¡pero todos sabían que el pelirrojo quería a la asgardiana y no se atrevía a decirlo!) ..La dulce voz de Rina lo hizo voltear...

-hola Pre...¿que hace ella aquí?

Al lado de su novia estaba esa chica, la molesta de LeBeau.

-relax, estábamos por aquí y decidimos saludar...¿no se por que Claire te irrita tanto?

-ella no me irrita.

-oh...¿entonces me dejas sentarme con ustedes?

-¡claro lindura date gusto!

-¡PYM!

-Con gusto.

La oji rojo con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó al lado del hijo del halcón, mientras que al otro lado se sentó la pelinegra oji azul.

La cervezas iban y venían...hubiera sido una gran noche, si la otra chica no hubiera venido...

Toda la noche estuvo sonriendo, toda la noche estuvo haciendo preguntas ¡he incluso le pregunto sobre su infancia, la muy intrusa!

Entre borrones y más borrones el tiempo paso...

-que nochecita...¿rina?

Barton miro a todos lados, el soldado y la asgardiana se habían retirado hace mucho...Azari y Pym parecían muy "acaramelados" saliendo de la cantina...

-¿rinaaaa?

Su novia no estaba...

-se fue , recordó que tenia un trabajo que terminar.

-pues entonces yo me largo.

Trato de levantarse pero el alcohol le estaba jalando al suelo.

-¡tranquilo baquero!...rin me pidió que te llevara.

regresando del flash back

* * *

Eso era todo lo que recordaba...

Miro la silueta de la mujer que aun dormía abrazada a el, tenia un aroma tan ¿dulce?

Era como si en ella estuviera su hogar, una sensación de paz lo inundo...A pesar de la agradable sensación, tenia que saberlo.

-glup...hora de la verdad.

De un tirón levanto las sabanas...

¡ESOS OJOS!

¡ESE CABELLO!

¡ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA!

¡NO CABIA NINGUNA DUDA!

La impresión fue tan grande que termino dando un brinco fuera de la cama...

-estoy frito.

El no sabia ¿como? ¡PERO TENIA QUE IRSE!...antes que pudiera recoger su ropa o dar un paso...

-¿te sientes bien amor?

¡¿AMOR?!...esto no estaba bien, lo que hubiera pasado añoche, fue un error...el tenia que arreglarlo.

-yo...

Esa maldita sonrisa, le irritaba tanto...eran tan linda, tan no se que... el corazón de Hawkeye siempre parecía acelerase con solo mirarla..

-¿en donde estoy?

-en mi habitación.

Ella se levanto para tratar de besarlo, al sentir esos labios a punto de besarlo...

-adiós.

La hija de Rogue y Gambit quedo desnuda y desconcertada al ver que el chico se fue.

* * *

Días después , el no le hablaba...no la miraba...ni durante las misiones contra robots renegados...ni durante las clases de la academia.

Ella tenia que saber ¿que pasaba?

-tenemos que hablar.

-no tengo tiempo...¿me seguiste?...¡que loca estás!

En un callejón se encontraron: El trato de irse, pero ella con una carta explosiva lo detuvo...

-¡quiero hablar!

-pero yo no.

El saco su arco listo para disparar...

-Solo lo diré una vez, déjame ir.

-¿así va a ser?...que así sea...(le guiño un ojo)...precioso.

El no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras una carta casi le da.

Ambos eran tiradores expertos, perfectamente pudieron matarse entre si..

El la arrincono en un el fondo del callejón.

-admite que me amas.

-¿he?

El se distrajo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera taclearlo, colocándose encima de el.

-tanto como yo te amo a ti.

-Claire...no puede ser.

-claro que puede.

Sus labios casi se rozaron, la cajun sin acento francés se levanto.

-primero tienes que admitirlo.

Ella se fue dejando al americano en el suelo confundido...

-¡ESPERA!

La castaña/blanco se detuvo mientras un suave viento acariciaba su corto cabello.

-dime que paso.

Por respuesta recibió un calido beso, al besarla lo recordó todo...


	5. Capitulo 5: Al diablo las reglas

Capitulo 5: Al diablo las reglas.

Por respuesta recibió un calido beso, al besarla lo recordó todo...

* * *

Flash back

Claire lo llevo a su habitación de la academia...

-quédate aquí, mientras llamo a tu casa...¿café?

-yep.

El se quedo dormido en el sofá, siendo despertado por el olor a la cafeína.

-no encuentro mi celular...por lo menos tienes algo caliente.

El no sabia si era por el alcohol pero apenas tomo la taza, sintió ganas de llorar.

-oh, querido...¿que pasa?

-¿por que nadie en el mundo me quiere?

Ella dejo de lado su taza para abrasarlo.

-eso no es cierto.

-¡si si lo es!...¡¿por que mi mamá me abandonó?!...¡¿por que papá tubo que morir?!...¡¿por que siempre estoy solo?!

Las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro sin control...

A Claire le partía el alma ver la cara de sufrimiento , que tenia Francis.

-no estas solo.

-si lo estoy...siempre lo he estado...aunque este acompañado, ¡ni esos tarados con los que ando ahora me acompañan!

LeBeau dejo que Barton se desahogara en sus brazos.

-shisss...tranquilo, tienes a Rina ¿recuerdas?

-en batalla...nunca se despierta a mi lado...nunca esta cuando la necesito...

Por 5 min dejo de ser Avenger para ser un ser humano...

Le contó a la mutante su horrible infancia, los amigos que vio morir, los que se volvieron locos, los pocos que quedaron cuerdos..

Le contó de las noches frías, donde tenias que tener un ojo abierto por si un robot asesino aparecía...En fin de todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo horrible de su vida.

Hasta le contó cosas que ni a su propio padre, le había dicho...

-en síntesis no tengo a nadie.

-OH querido, no estas solo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron...

-me tienes a mi.

y simplemente paso...Se dieron un beso.

-ahora sabes lo que siento.

-¿Isabel?

Isabel, Claire o como quiera llamarse, se acerco lo suficiente para casi susurrarle...

-ahora sabes como me veo sin la gorra y los lentes.

-Preciosa.

El beso se profundizo, dándose un abrazo tan apretado que parecía que se querían fusionar.

-eres tan hermosa, mi ladrona de besos.

El avenger comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta el pecho..

-mi Isabel...

-soy Claire, ahora.

-llámate como quieras preciosa..(le beso/mordisqueo detrás de la oreja)...te amo.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

La oji rojo (como si tratara de disfrutar cada segundo) separo sus labios del oji negro.

-¿como hiciste eso?

Seductoramente coloco su dedo sobre sus labios.

-puedo revelar recuerdos , por contacto labial.

-¿cosa de mutantes?

-hasta lo que yo se , es cosa mía.

El Albino la miro serio, el no podía estar con ella...no por que fuera mutante...Si no que ya estaba en una relación estable...su primera relación estable...

-no puedo hacerlo.

El quiso irse, pero ella lo tomo de la mano.

-¿eres feliz?

-esto no se trata de ser feliz.

Era cierto, el quería demostrar que a diferencia de otros (su padre) el si podía mantener una relación.

-pero...¿lo eres?

-¿me estas seduciendo?

Esto de que sea la chica quien coquetee, lo dejaba algo descolocado..casi se sentía como el capi...¡la sola idea de estar al mismo nivel de james le daba escalofríos!

-nop...a menos que tu quieras.

Del guiño paso a la cara triste.

-no me cambies el tema...¿eres feliz?, ¿rina te hace feliz?

-no esta bien, hay reglas...ya tengo novia.

-¡hay Francis! ¡¿que te paso?!...antes no te importaban.

-¡pues ahora si!

-mmm...si no existieran reglas, ni norma moral...¿me besarías?

-si.

-entonces, no hay reglas...(se acercó para susurrarle al oído)...mi f...r..a..n...c..i..s.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, provocando que instintivamente se acercará más a ella..

Colocando sus manos en sus caderas , dándole espacio a ella para que pudiera poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-odio que me llamen por mi nombre.

\- lo se, Hawkeye.

-Rina nos va a odiar por esto.

-que se jod...

Terminaron dándose (o mejor dicho Hawkeye le dio ) un beso francés (algo en que ambos eran buenos) , para luego ir al lado más oscuro del callejón.

Al otro día...Barton se despertó en la misma habitación , con Claire abrazada a el con una sonrisa en la cara.

Era tan hermosa, el trato de despertarla con un beso siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

Aún con sueño, contesto...

-¿h..

-¡¿donde mierda estas?!

-ahhh...ahu...hola james...veo que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo.

-¡¿como que hola james?!...no te apareciste en el quinjet en toda la noche.

-sorry lo olvide...unos amigos de los basureros me invitaron a patrullar y no pude decir que no.

-mmmm...OK...llama a tony...esta a punto de buscarte en la morgue del hospital que inauguramos ayer.

-nooo...tengo sueño, dile tu.

-es tu problema...además no me voy a levantar de la cama por ti, es muy temprano.

La llamada se corto de golpe...

-la flojera de ese tipo a veces sorprende.

-amor, ¿quien era?

-nada importante.

En la cúpula de ambiente artificial, Quinjet, Antártica...

-¿te dijo donde estaba?

-nop...lo averiguare en un rato más.

La rubia que estaba a su lado lo miro molesta.

-cálmate Torunn, por su tono de voz no le paso nada grave.

El pelirrojo se tapo...

Para luego darle un beso a la asgardiana.

-de seguro esta con Rina o con alguien.

-mmm...espero que este con Rina.

Sin prestarle más atención al asunto, el se durmió mientras ella se levanto a entrenar.


	6. Capitulo 6: Flor Azul

Capitulo 6: Flor Azul

-rinnnnnnnnn

-he...ahhhh.

Lentamente abrió los ojos , eran las 7:00 .

-cinco minutos más.

Estuvo a punto de taparse cuando vio , la flor...

Esa pequeña flor en ese masetero improvisado, que el le había regalado...¿de donde la saco? no lo sabia ni le importaba...

-nunca sabré como adivino mi color favorito.

Claire se acerco para oler mejor la diminuta flor, azul...De aquel paseo a su lugar favorito, cuando cumplieron 3 meses juntos...

-oh querido...eres romántico, cuando te lo propones.

Se preparo para salir, sin antes echarle algo de agua a la flor (agradeciendo que todavía no se le a marchitado)...Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación de la academia.

-casi lo olvido.

Fue hasta su ventana, corriendo la cortina y abriéndola de par en par se dio cuenta que esta nublado.

-perfecto.

Sonrió, hoy no necesitaría usar lentes de sol (pero los guardo por si acaso)

Silbando se fue caminando hasta el comedor.

Saludando a todo el mundo tomo su charola además de unos cubiertos y se sentó en una de las mesas.

¡Estaba radiante!, al fin todo en su vida salía bien con algunos detalles. Los robots junto al hecho de que rina no sabia nada...detalles solo detalles.

¡nada podía arruinar esto! ¡nada podía disgustarla ni la horrenda comida!, en eso pensaba hasta que...

\- Devinez qui je suis? (¿adivina quien soy?)

Alguien le tapo los ojos...

Esa voz...

Ella sabia perfectamente ¿de quien era?

Sintió un escalofrió le recorría la espalda...

Escucho una risita, sus ojos se destaparon, revelando lo que intuía...

-¡SORPRESA!.

-¡REBECCA!

La viva imagen de Rogue abrazo a su hermana.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-hugh...¿no puedo visitar a mi petite soeur?

La oji rojo miro incomoda a la oji verde.

-no me mires así...de todos modos es tu culpa , el que yo este aquí.

-¡¿mi culpa?!

La voluptuosa chica se sentó enfrente de la chica plana...

-sip...hace meses que no escribes, llamas o twiteas chèrie...nuestros padres se están preocupando.

-¿y por eso te mandaron a ti?

-en realidad...

Sin siquiera preguntar ,la castaño/blanco tomo la leche chocolateada de la otra castaño/blanco.

-...ellos querían venir en persona.

-¡hey!

-ya sabes lo que siempre dice papá...(dio un sorbo a la leche)... "d'emprunter, vous savez ce que vous allez payer de toute façon"

-¿que?

Con un fuerte suspiro Bekka tradujo...

-dije..."para que pedir prestado, lo que ya sabes que te van a prestar de todos modos"

Clai (tratando de aliviar en algo el ambiente tenso), se levanto de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-no es mi culpa ,no dominar bien el francés.

-¡por millonésima vez es Cajun!...¡Jesucristo!

Rebecca LeBeau bebió su bebida Láctea pensativa...La empatia de Claire le decía que nada bueno pasaba, por la cabeza de su consanguínea.

-tal vez Oli tiene razón...

Todas las alarmas en la cabeza de la oji rojo sonaron con fuerza. Olivier nunca...¡JAMÀS! estuvo deacuerdo con que ella estudiara tan lejos.

En realidad el y su padre por lo sobre protectores que son...su madre no lo era pero en cuanto al rechazo de la idea iba pareja con ellos.

-¿que dijo?

-..."tal vez es demasiado pronto para que estudie lejos"..."le podría pasar algo"..."¡de seguro la tienen secuestrada!"...bla...bla...bla.

-¡diablos!...¡¿dijo eso?!

-yep pero en nuestro idioma, el cual ya deberías dominar petit.

-aja...bueno diles que estoy bien, que me olvide de escribir y que tratare de hacerlo más seguido.

Claire Geneviève LeBeau se levanto para ir a clases..

-ginny,Allez-vous où? (¿a donde crees que vas?)

Su hermana Rebecca Raven LeBeau la detuvo, tomándola del brazo...

-voy contigo.

-no puedes...¡no estoy de humor para bromas!

-no es broma petit.

La oji rojo sintió ganas de lanzarle una carta a su presumida carota, en su lugar prefirió zafarse del agarron.

-voy a saber el ¿por que estas tan distraída?...si o si.

-glup...yo no estoy distraída.

-mmm...no tendrás algún amour escondido por ahí, ¿o no Chèrie?

La chica voladora sonrió victoriosa.

-o...¿preferirías a _pére_ en vez de mi?

La lanzadora de cartas trago saliva...

\- eso pensé.

Si su padre llegaba aquí seria un desastre, apenas vea a Francis...¡lo va a odiar!... .oh..si...oh..si...ella ya sabe lo que viene...

Lo vio pasar millones de veces con los "valientes", que de vez en cuando llegan a casa por bekka...

Primero el patriarca del Gremio de Ladrones, va a inventar una excusa para estar a solas con el, luego va a sacar una de sus cartas , junto a unos ojos rojo luminoso va a asegurarse que nunca más vuelva a acercarse...

Si no es el, es Oliver...amenazándolo con sacarse el guante y tocarlo hasta dejarlo en coma.

Ella sabe que si Gambit y su retoño no logran el efecto esperado, aun queda el interrogatorio de Rogue...ya casi lo ve venir...¡NO!...¡NO PUEDE PERMITIRLO!

Estar todo el día con el hermosa y despampanante chica era todo un desafió..

Tratar de no llamar la atención, también lo fue...

Mantenerse alejada de Francis mucho más...

Hawkeye no comprendía nada, cada vez que trataba de hablar con Claire , ella lo evitaba..

Sin que lo notara , la siguió hasta que se despido de una chica espectacular (que debía ser pariente), cuando la chica se fue volando. El apareció.

-querido, yo...

-¿se puede saber que esta pasando?

Claire estaba cansada de mentir, por cinco minutos ella quería poder desahogarse...

-es mi hermana, mi familia estaba preocupada por que no los he llamado.

-mmm...ejem...¿por que no me presentaste?

-¿ya se te olvido rina?

-pues...pudiste presentarme como amigo.

-el ultimo" amigo"...le fue...

Le contó todo lo que pasaba con los chicos que se hacían pasar por "amigos"...

\- no te preocupes, se cuidarme.

Ellos se besaron.

-Claire, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-luego quieres...(le quiño el ojo)...mi amor.

Estaban a punto de ir a "3ª base" cuando el destino hizo su jugada...

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJA $$$$$$$$$$$$!

Claire miro horrorizada como su padre agarro a Francis de la chaqueta y lo lanzo contra un muro.

-¡¿PAPÀ QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HAGO?!...¡¿CREES QUE DEJARE QUE ESTE STUPIDE SE APROVECHE DE TI?!

Una flecha morada casi le da a Gambit.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDO VIEJO HIJO DE$$$$$?!

Gambit contrarrestó una segunda flecha con una carta.

-¿sabes algo de francés?...no me impresiona.

La oji rojo vio con horror como su madre se unía a la desigual batalla...Pasos a lo lejos se escuchaban ,muy pronto todos estarían aquí, rina...OH rina...

Claire tenia dos opciones: Contarle al mundo lo que pasaba entre ella y su romeo o...

-¡SINVERGUENZA!

Una sonora cachetada en el rostro de Barton acabo con la pelea...El chico miro desconcertado como Isabel, su Isabel...lo desconocía

-crei que me amabas.

-¿amarte yo a ti? JA...estas muyyy confundido.

Todos se miraron perplejos excepto la joven, que miro decidida a sus padres...


	7. Capitulo 7: Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 7: Arrepentimiento.

-¿amarte yo a ti? JA...estas muyyy confundido.

Todos se miraron perplejos excepto la joven, que miro decidida a sus padres...

-veámonos, es solo un loco inofensivo.

Entonces yo...¡digo ella!...glup...este...yo...ella...

...a...e...shif...detener grabación..

* * *

En el Quinjet Avenger una anciana Claire, detenía la grabación de sus memorias.

-¿sucede algo?

-nada Yocasta, solo tengo algo en el ojo.

Sabia que era mentira, en todos estos años nunca pudo olvidar a su primer y único amor...Tener que dejarlo aun le era doloroso.

-¿por que redactas esto en tercera persona?

-por que se me da la gana...¿ya llegaron los niños?

-negativo...es probable que hoy tampoco vengan.

La oji rojo de 90 años miro las fotos...

-es verdad. Tienen cosas mejores que hacer.

Muchas cosas habían pasado...

Barton nunca supo que ella se encontraba embarazada de el, tampoco supo que su niña murió junto con el resto de la familia Lebeau cuando Ultron regreso 2 años después.

Dejando a Claire como única sobreviviente junto a su sobrino. (hijo Olivier y su novia Megan Summers Frost: concebido gracias a que su padre domino sus poderes de absorción)

Cuando Barton y su equipo murieron derrotando definitivamente a Ultron, dejaron huérfanos...que a Claire le toco criar como propios...

-como pasa el tiempo.

El mundo volvió a ser pacifico además de reconstruirse...

En este mundo los niños crecieron e hicieron sus vidas...

El hijo de Francis/rina se caso con la hija de torunn/james...teniendo 3 hijos.

El hijo de azari se caso con la hija de Pym...teniendo 2 hijos y 4 nietos.

De vez en cuando la venían a visitar, pero cada vez es menos...

¿en cuanto a su sobrino?...Desde que reconstruyo a el gremio de Ladrones no sabe nada de el...

Así termino sola en esa enorme nave con conciencia propia...

-voy a estirar las piernas , yocasta prepara la comida.

-Afirmativo.

Afirmándose del bastón Bo de su padre, viajo en una pequeña nave hasta aquel lugar en donde se conocieron..

-hola querido.

Ahí estaba, entre las ruinas (ahora cubiertas de vegetación), la simple tumba de Francis Barton Morse.

-lamento no haber venido a verte antes mi amor...(dijo limpiando la lapida)...pero esta artritis no me deja moverme mucho.

Cansada se apoyo en la lapida, cada año era más difícil llegar.

-yep, soy una carne seca ahora..ja ja ja.

A lo lejos se veía el monumento a los next Avengers , todo el mundo piensa que están enterrados ahí pero no... fueron cremados juntos , incluyendo Stark, Hulk y Betty , sus cenizas están en el quinjet .

Excepto hawkeye, tal vez claire había sido egoísta al no cremarlo junto a su familia adoptiva...

Pero fue ella quien estuvo con el en sus últimos momentos, pero fue ella a la que le dijo que la amaba con su ultimo suspiro...

-si lo se...además de los ojos...soy una eterna romántica como mi viejo...pero el pudo estar con la persona que amaba hasta el final.

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de la anciana.

-lamento...lamento tanto lo que te hice...no tienes idea lo mucho que lamente mi decisión. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, por que yo nunca podré hacerlo.

Era invierno, la primera nevada comenzó a caer...

De joven siempre odio la nieve, sin embargo ahora no le importaba además estaba cansada, tan cansada...

-me pregunto...¿que era lo que querías preguntarme?

Cerro los ojos...

* * *

-¿si tu querías ser Claire Barton?

-¿he?

LeBeau no Cabia en su asombro , cuando abrió los ojos estaba en sus 18 otra vez, junto a ella estaba...¡FRANCIS!

-Lo que trataba de hacer era pedirte matrimonio...no eran las palabras correctas pero no importa.

La castaño/blanco no dejaba de mirar en shock al albino.

-¿hola?...¿la tierra a Clarie?...¿hola , hay alguien ahi?

-¿eres real?

El arquero se rió , ante la cara de purgante que puso la ladrona...el como respuesta le dio un beso.

-¿te pareció suficientemente real?...(le guiño un ojo)...mi ladrona de besos.

-no entiendo, ¿como?

-te amo pero a veces eres algo tonta...eras vieja, también enferma y más encima te dormiste en plena nevada.

-yo me...¿estoy muerta?.

-¡MAMI!

Una preciosa bebe de 2 años albina, de ojos carmesí y piel morena fue corriendo a ellos.

-¡LAURA!, ¡MI BEBE!

Con lagrimas en los ojos cargo a su bebe...Lucia aquel precioso vestido rosado, en el ultimo día en que su madre la vistió...

-es nuestro bebe, no lo olvides preciosa.

Hawkeye miro con ternura a su hija, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-papi...¿mami puede venir con nosotros?

-no lo se...¿mami quiere?

El albino estiro su mano

-¡tendría que ser idiota para no querer!

Con Francis tomándole la mano izquierda y Clarie la derecha a su hija...caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una luz...

Al ver al resto de su familia, la pareja que la crió junto a la familia adoptiva de Barton, su familia biológica, etc...LeBeau no pudo evitar decir...

-al fin estoy en casa.

* * *

Días después...

El hijo de Olivier Raven LeBeau leyó en Internet la noticia: De su tía encontrada muerta ,apoyada en la lapida de uno de los salvadores del mundo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con una flor azul seca en la mano.

-mierda

El hombre (viva imagen de su abuelo Remy) se quedo pensativo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, hace algunos años...

* * *

flash back

Un adolescente Henri Scott LeBeau Summers , ayudaba a su tía Clai a ordenar el sótano...

-¿tía clai?

-¿hm?

-¿te arrepientes de algo en la vida?

La mujer paro en seco de ordenar cajas...

-¿por que lo preguntas?

-por...nada.

La mujer levanto una ceja, su empatia le decía que algo ocultaba...

-mmmm...no soy síquica como tus padres pero me parece...¿tiene que ver con Jane Rogers?

El la miro impresionado.

\- No pongas esa cara...con verlos era obvio...¿se lo dijiste?

El movió la cabeza negativamente

-no tenia el caso...le leí la mente, ella ama a Barton.

-¿y...

-sep...Oliver también la ama.

La oji rojo se incomodo, a veces las habilidades síquicas de su sobrino la asustaban un poco...Tratando de mantener la compostura, sonrió.

-¡vamos!...¡hay muchos peces en el mar!...además, Jane tiene hermanas ¿o no?

El la miro astutamente.

-creo que...no me respondiste... ¿te arrepientes de algo en la vida?

-no me arrepiento de nada , querido.

Mientras seguían ordenando las cajas, el pudo leer en la mente de su tía...

-de lo único que de verdad me arrepiento es haber conocido a mis padres biológicos...si no los conociera, los extrañaría, me preguntaría ¿como son? pero mi vida seria mucho mejor.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

Henri no podía dejar de pensar ¿y si tuvo razón?

\- demonios...(encendió un cigarrillo)...tengo que dejar de pensar en estupideces.

El tenia ahora muuuuuchas cosas de que arrepentirse...entre ellas no saber nada de cajun , también estaba el hecho de que abandono a la mujer que lo crió.

-tiene que existir un modo de arreglar esto.

Luego de pensar un largo rato, fue con la única criatura en el universo capas de ayudarlo...

-¿seguro?

Visión quedo sorprendido ante la rara petición.

-se que has estado trabajando en la maquina del tiempo del doctor Doom.

-afirmativo...como un modo de evitar el nacimiento de Ultron.

-¡lo que te pedí es casi lo mismo!...se que puedes hacerlo, cabeza roja.

Entrando en confianza le puso el brazo alrededor del cuello, con su cigarrillo en la otra mano.

-si lo hago...existe la posibilidad, de que no existas.

-le robe a muchos y me acosté con muchas chicas...he vivido suficiente.

El robot encendió la maquina y se fue.


	8. Capitulo 8: Viaje al PasadoUn futuro br

Capitulo 8: Viaje al Pasado/Un futuro brillante

-no estoy seguro de esto.

-¡oh men!...¡si tan 5 min atrás, no dejabas de decir lo maravilloso de esto, bla , bla ,bla!

Tony Stark se rascaba la cabeza , ante la negativa de su amigo el Dr. Pym

-no estoy seguro, de esto Tony.

-¡pero si fue tu idea!

-lo se...lo he pensado ¿no será mucho dejar que una maquina guié a la humanidad?

-no si la construimos bien.

Ante la cara indecisa del rubio, el pelinegro le dio una palmada.

-¡pareces un hombre de las cavernas!... mi padre creía que la tecnología servia para ayudar a la humanidad, yo también lo creo...¿y tu?

-igual pero...creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos.

-querrás decir "estamos"

El científico movió negativamente la cabeza en silencio.

-¿por que?

-¡¿te atreves a preguntar por que?!...mira Stark todo este asunto es una locura...L...O...C...U...R...A...yo no seré parte de esto.

-Pym...

-debo irme, le prometí a Janet que cenaríamos.

-¡TU TE LO PIERDES!

Pym se fue del laboratorio , dando un puertazo.

-idiota.

Tomando una copa de ron, comenzó...

-jarvis, iniciar proyecto.

-iniciando...¿nombre del proyecto?

-ultron.

Sonriendo continuo su trabajo..

-nah...no importa, si no quiere cambiar el mundo...se lo pierde.

-tal vez, tu también deberías hacerlo.

Una luz apareció, de ella salio un robot rojo.

-soy visión...hijo de Ultron, he venido del futuro para decirte que lo que vas a crear, va a destruirlo todo.

-¿hijo?...momento...¿es una broma?, si esto sale en TV tengo que ir por mi smoking.

-negativo, esto no es una broma...mmmm...tal vez deba mostrártelo.

el genio tecnológico sonrió sarcásticamente

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Las ganas de reírse se terminaron, al ver a New York en ruinas...

-¿y la gente?...¿están muertos?

-negativo.

La maquina apunto a una ciudad sobre los escombros...

-la gente esta ahí...ultra city, la ciudad que construyo Ultron.

Iron man miro pensativo el paisaje...

-cuéntamelo todo...con peras y manzanas.

-¿he?

-solo cuéntamelo. ok.

-lo que ocurrió fue...

Con todos los detalles, la historia fue relatada...

-no me gusto la parte en que quede como niñera...pero entiendo tu punto.

Stark miro serio al robot.

-¿sabes lo que te pasara si no lo construyo?

-afirmativo...sin embargo, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

-estoy listo para volver.

-estupendo...pero primero quiero hacer una parada...no te preocupes, es en tu época.

el robot parecía pensativo

\- no es exactamente lo que el me pido, pero pienso que es mejor.

* * *

Regresando en el tiempo...

-no se...¿que estoy haciendo?

Gambit estaba en un balcón de la mansión x reflexionando...

Desde que el ex marido de Rogue, Magneto se había unido al equipo...a existido tensión entre ellos.

Ella parece disfrutar estar más con su ex que con el, casi parecía que el cajun dejo de existir desde que ese viejo llego.

-_ mon ami_, ¿que estas haciendo?

Mientras daba un largo sorbo a su whisky , con la mano desocupada busco sus cigarrillos..

¿encendedor? ¿para que?...tener la habilidad de cargar cartas con energia cinetica tenia sus beneficios.

-tal vez esto no esta funcionando.

La vida es un juego, era cierto...también que el es un gran apostador...y como tal sabe cuando le a tocado una mala mano.

-hora de retirarse de la mesa.

Estaba claro, era hora de decir adiós a su Chèrie...era hora de aceptar la realidad, nunca podría tocarla, nunca llegaría a nada con ella.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar, la temperatura ya estaba bajando demasiado...

Apenas se dio la vuelta, sintió una luz detrás de el...

Listo para atacar saco una carta, apenas se volteo...

Nadie, la noche seguía tan tranquila como siempre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? (¿que es esto?)

Debajo de sus pies , estaba un foto.

-¿que mierda?

Casi se le cae el cigarrito de los labios al ver la foto, en ella aparecían tres jóvenes: uno parecido a el, una chica idéntica a Anna Marie y una chica que parecía una mezcla de ambos.

Detrás de la foto decía:

"tus hijos...tuyos y de rogue. no te rindas. Ps: cuando la más joven salga con el hijo de hawkeye se tolerante, es un buen chico"

Sin comprender nada, se guardo la foto.

-tengo que dejar de beber de más.

* * *

Años después

Pasando por un afiche que indicaba la elección presidencial entre el capitán América , Magneto y cíclope (quien busca la reelección)..

-¡vamos!...oh llegaremos tarde.

Pasando por una Tv que mostraba al Profesor X, debatiendo con bestia y el papa (Kurt Wagner) sobre las ventajas/desventajas de la vida moderna.

-ya te oí Chèrie.

Gambit en sus 50 conducía su auto volador, por la vibrante New York futurista. Junto a su Esposa Anna Marie.

-tenemos suerte Remy, el estacionamiento no esta muy lleno.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una bellísimo edificio, que combinaba perfectamente lo natural con lo artificial.

-¿trajiste el regalo?

-oui...esta en el portaequipaje.

Mientras la mujer sacaba una caja con un moño, el hombre camino hasta una pequeña cascada que salía del edificio.

Con el tacto, lo que parecía una cascada se abrió de par en par dejando ver una puerta.

La puerta se abrió.

-¡abuelo!..¡abuela!

Una pequeña niña de unos 6 años, sonriendo los abrazo.

-feliz cumpleaños, petit.

-creí que no se acordarían.

-sabes que nunca lo haríamos...Laura.

Rogue con cariño, acaricio la cabeza de su nieta.

-por un momento y no prueban el pastel.

-bah es todo culpa de tu padre, debimos habernos levantado más temprano.

Una mujer, de pecho plano, los ojos de gambit y el cabello de rogue . Los recibió sonriendo.

-_pére...(abrazo al viejo ladron)...¿como has estado?_

_-_ excellent...los sistemas de alarma modernos , aun son faciles de desactivar.

-mmm...ya sospechaba que fuiste tu, quien le robo los cuadros a Tony Stark.

-cariño, ¿has visto...hola.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo al ver el marido de Claire.

A ellos nunca les gusto la idea de saliera con Francis Barton, mucho menos en que se convirtiera en la Sra. Barton.

-hola.(contestaron al unisono los sres. LeBeau)

Pero habían aprendido a tolerarlo, sobretodo desde que nació su nieta Laura Barton LeBeau.

Este incomodo momento, fue interrumpido por Rebecca.

-encontré las velas.

Todos fueron al comedor, ahi estaban los padres de Barton, su ex rina Logan, el hijo de ambos Oliver junto a su Novia Jane Rogers...

También estaban los padrinos de Claire (logan y Jean Grey), los padrinos de Laura (James Rogers y su esposa Torunn) , Olivier LeBeau, su prometida Megan Summers con su bebe recién nacido Henri Scott LeBeau .

Todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad, hasta que alguien pregunto..

-¿quien enciende las velas?

Tanto el padre como el abuelo de la festejada, se dieron una mirada de pocos amigos.

Todos los años era la misma canción, cuando llegaba el momento de encender las velitas, estos dos se tomaban el asunto muy enserio.

La hija de Rogue , intuyendo que aquí estaba a punto de arder Troya...con una de sus cartas encendió las velas.

-¿no se por que seguimos usando velas?

Como si nada todos cantaron el "cumpleaños feliz" y todos aplaudieron cuando Laura apago las velas.

Sin notar que , por una ventana...

-no es perfecto.

Un robot rojo observaba la escena, mientras se desvanecía.

-pero es mucho mejor que el futuro anterior.

Sonriendo visión dejo de existir, sabiendo que salvo al mundo.


End file.
